Episode 421
と悪魔王 | Romaji = Nakama-tachi no Yukue - Negatibu Purinsesu to Akumaō | Airdate = October 11, 2009 | English = The Friends' Whereabouts! A Negative Princess and the King of Demons! | Airdate_Funi = October 10, 2009 (Simulcast) October 27, 2015 (DVD) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 524 p.4-5, 10-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Brook | rating = 12.0 | rank = 2 }} "The Crewmates' Whereabouts - The Negative Princess and the Devil King!" is the 421st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary This episode shows the whereabouts of Zoro and Brook after they were sent away by Kuma. Zoro lands on the island where Kuma also sent Perona. Perona treats his wounds, but forces him to stay while subjecting him to humiliating treatment. Meanwhile, Brook finds himself on Namakura Island, where he is mistaken for Satan, whom the islanders had summoned for revenge against the Longarm Tribe. Famous Marine officers gather at Marine Headquarters, as do the rest of the Shichibukai besides Hancock. In Impel Down, Ace begs Garp to kill him, but Garp says that even if he did, the war with Whitebeard cannot be avoided. Long Summary On Momonga's ship, Hancock continues to worry about Luffy leaving her for Nami and Robin, while Luffy loudly burps and comments on how delicious his food is. Hancock warns him that he is being too loud, and Lieutenant Stalker overhears Luffy and becomes suspicious of Hancock. On a gloomy island, Perona complains to herself that, although Kuma took her where she asked when he sent her flying, she is bored and annoyed by the lack of any servants or stuffed animals. She sees Zoro land and takes him to the island's castle. When Zoro wakes up, Perona knocks him out again with a negative hollow and dresses him in a Kumashi costume. Perona insists that Zoro will be her new servant and uses more negative hollows in an attempt to make him obey her, but Zoro decides to leave anyway. Perona follows Zoro using her Hollow abilities and insists that he stays. On the "Land of Poverty" Harahettania, Namakura Island, a group of worshipers perform a ritual to summon Satan, which they assume has worked when Brook lands in front of them. The worshipers say that they want revenge against the Longarm Tribe and ask "Satan" what he wants in return. Brook answers that he would like to see one of the female worshiper's panties, which every worshiper (even the men) complies with to Brook's confusion. Back in the present, Stalker asks Hancock if someone else is in her room as the rest of the Marines wait outside. One of the Marines comments that he'll give himself a Mohawk if Hancock spoke in the way they heard Luffy talking. Hancock leaves her room and imitates what Luffy said, shocking the Marines and turning their haircuts into Mohawks, and insists on the ridiculous amount of food Luffy wants. There are six days left until Ace's execution, and several Marines (T Bone, Comil, Jonathan, Drake, Jango, Fullbody, Hina, Smoker, Tashigi and John Giant), the Admirals and the remaining Shichibukai arrive at Marineford in preparation for Whitebeard's expected retaliation. Garp visits Ace's cell, where Ace asks Garp to kill him. Garp retorts that, at this point, nothing can stop the war between Whitebeard and the Marines. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode of the Amazon Lily Arc. *After Perona tends to Zoro's injuries, the anime adds additional scenes of their interaction. *Vice Admiral Jonathan, Lieutenant Drake, and the curly-haired unnamed Chief Petty Officer from the anime-only G-8 Arc makes a cameo appearance. *In the FUNimation English dub, several of the Satan worshipers are voiced by members of the fanmade One Piece Podcast. The recording of these lines was included in episode four of the One Piece Podcast Goes To Dallas video series. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 421 Category:Straw Hat's Separation Serial Episodes